Atmosfear
by torchwoodfour
Summary: The death of a reporter & a forwarded email. An Atmos factory in Port Talbot with secrets. There's a new threat to Planet Earth. Torchwood, as always, is ready. But is Jack ready to make the sacrifice he dreads most? The sacrifice that may be necessary?
1. Chapter 1

"Please?"

"Nope, really not interested, thanks."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Well, when you put it like that… Sorry, still not interested."

"But Ianto, you're the only one we know who doesn't already have it." Gwen was following him now as Ianto moved about the Hub, straightening up the bits and pieces that always seemed to accumulate. "Rhys just got it on his new car and we can still get the shopping vouchers if we introduce a friend." Her voice had become almost insect-like in its excited pitch. In a final act of desperation she added, "Don't you want to help save the world?"

"Not today, thanks." Ianto ducked through the cog-wheel door and fairly sprinted up the stairs to the Tourist Office. It'd been a long time since he'd felt the need to escape, but as it seemed that the rest of the team still saw it as his private domain, it was his only chance for quiet. Gwen did not follow. As Ianto entered the small information office he realized just how long it had been since he'd last done more than simply pass through on his way to the Hub. Stacks of brochures were slightly askew and, he noticed with some dismay, slightly dusty.

As the Tourist Office was now cleaned and sorted, Ianto logged into Torchwood's official Email. While technically Jack was the only one with proper clearance, they both knew full well if Ianto didn't deal with it, it wouldn't get done. Due in part to Tosh's extremely efficient, alien-tech enhanced, spam-filtering software, only one new Email had been received. It had been written by a Jo Nakashima, a freelance journalist, and forwarded from Colonel Spencer Mace of U.N.I.T. In a terse note at the bottom, Mace asked if Torchwood had nothing urgent pending, could they take a look at the Atmos plant in Port Talbot. There was also an official advisement of an imminent operation outside London at the main Atmos plant. No details, just the name: Operation BlueSky. The request had been sent cc to Torchwood 2, 3 and 4. Ianto frowned slightly; didn't U.N.I.T. ever read Torchwood correspondence? He did a quick mental calculation as to just how long Torchwood 4 had been listed as officially missing. Too long.

* * *

Jack looked at the printed e-mail and frowned slightly, "Think there's anything to this? What do we know about this Nakashima? Is he reliable?"

"She. Don't know if she's reliable. She's dead." Ianto held out the other sheet of paper. "She and 52 others have been killed in… unusual automobile accidents."

"Lots of cars on the road, just how 'unusual' are we talking?"

"Hmm, running off cliffs, into buildings, into lakes… possibly poison-related as well. And other than the reporter, they all occurred at exactly the same time, 5a.m. locally."

"That is unusual." Owen wandered over from his desk, clearly having given-up on the pretext of tidying it up (and not eavesdropping.) When Jack looked at him with a raised eyebrow he continued, "Who in their right mind would be up and driving at 5 anyway? Not me."

Ignoring Owen, Ianto continued, "52 deaths simultaneously, world-wide. All of them with nothing in common, except that they all had Atmos… and that they're now all dead."

"I'd say that was worth looking into. Take Owen with you."

"Road trip!" Owen was clearly excited at the prospect of some time away from the Hub. He grabbed his back-pack med-kit. As they made their way out and towards the SUV bay, Owen continued, "So! Where're we going?"

"Port Talbot." Ianto replied with a small frown.

"No." Clearly no longer quite so excited.

"'Fraid so."

"Shit."

* * *

As they arrived at the Port Talbot Atmos assembly plant, Ianto wasn't sure that their Torchwood I.D.s would impress the guard at the gate. His mind raced, franticly sorting plausible cover stories. He briefly wondered if Owen had a plan, but before he could ask, the guard had raised the barrier and waved them through with hardly a glance. As they climbed from the SUV and faced the main building they both looked at the low gray warehouse and were decidedly unimpressed. "And I thought the Hub was dingy."

"Well, at least they have windows here." Ianto had at one point early in his time with Torchwood, considered asking that a window be installed in the Tourist Office. Since his promotion to field agent, however, the idea had become somewhat less vital.

"Not that you could see through any of these. What a fuckin dump."

"Hmmm. Wonder if they have good benefits."

"Well, whatever the benefits are, the workers don't look thrilled to be here either." Owen glanced at the boiler-suited workers as they moved wordlessly here and there.

"Not a very talkative bunch, are they?"

"Well, maybe we can make them talk. You take the warehouse; I'll see what answers I can get from admin."

Ianto looked at Owen's leather coat and black jeans and considered his own three-piece suit. He briefly contemplated suggesting a swap of roles, but as junior field agent he'd followed Owen's lead before and it had never gone wrong. Well, never horribly wrong. Well… Ianto sighed and turned towards the giant doors that led into the wholly unimpressive structure. In the large warped wooden doors was set a small warped door, and it was through this that he entered.

Tosh stared at her monitor and blinked. She tapped at her keyboard and blinked again. "Hey guys, don't know if this is going to be a problem or not, but there's some kind of signal coming from near you. Cordolaine, maybe."

"And that means exactly what?" Owen's comms transmission crackled as he scoffed.

"Dunno yet. Maybe nothing." She paused and they could hear the tapping of her keyboard in their earpieces. "Cordolaine transmissions excite certain metals."

"Well as long as something's getting' excited. Anything else? Anything helpful" Owen shook his head at the pointless interruption.

* * *

"What kind of metals, Tosh?" Ianto asked. "Tosh? I asked what kind of metals can be affected. Hello?" He tapped his comms earpiece, but there was still no answer. "Apparently the metals used in Bluetooth technology." Ianto continued to wander through the corridors of the warehouse, unchallenged by the factory workers. While nothing seemed odd (at least by Torchwood standards) nothing seemed quite right either. Glancing at a file of timecards on the wall, Ianto noticed the workers were on a 24-hour shift… 7 days a week. He made a mental note not to tell Jack, didn't want to give him any ideas. The workers moved as if in a trance, completing their tasks and moving on to the next. Something in their zombie-ish movement seemed familiar, but try as he might, Ianto was unable to place the familiarity in context. One last place to check and he'd give-up and meet Owen back at the SUV. Ahead, at the end of the hallway was a doorway, marked with the sign for a stairwell. As the warehouse wasn't particularly lofty, Ianto assumed the stairs led down. He was beginning to sense a wild goose chase in the place and found his mind wandering to his own kitchen pantry, back at his flat. The mental inventory scrolling as he considered what to make for dinner that wouldn't require a stop at the shops on the way home. He considered asking Jack to join him. Jack had been hinting that while they still hadn't managed to find time for it yet, he would be holding Ianto to his promise of a second date. Ianto couldn't help but smile as he recalled Jack's almost shy manner in asking him out the first time… as if he feared rejection. As if Ianto could ever say no to Jack, at least for long.

As he entered the stairwell, Ianto stiffened slightly as he sensed a change. He paused and tried to determine the exact nature of the alteration. It wasn't a smell, more like a taste in the air. A metallic tang. Like blood on the tongue. Like when he'd had to physically bite his tongue to stop from telling Capt. John Hart exactly what he thought of all those orgy suggestions. Ianto tapped the comms device in his ear, planning to let Owen know where he was headed, and to mention the metallic nature of the atmosphere. Still no answer. Ianto was unsure if his comms were down, or if the signals were being jammed, or for that matter, if he was just being ignored. Owen had probably turned his comms off when he'd entered the offices. As he descended the stairs, the taste/smell grew stronger and more unpleasant with each step. At the bottom was a small vestibule of a hallway with only a single door, marked "Authorised Personnel Only." Ianto reached into his suit jacket and thumbed the catch off his shoulder holster. He moved forward slowly. As he'd learned from Owen, Ianto rested his hand on the weapon, feeling that the safety was in the off position, as he opened the door… and froze.

* * *

Owen scowled as he left the administrative offices. "Fat lotta good you lot were!" He tapped the comms earpiece, "Oi! Ianto! Ready to be done with this place? Ianto?" He tapped the comms again. "Ianto! You ignoring me?" Owen glanced at the grimy warehouse before turning the dial on his comms, "Jack?"

"Find anything?" Jack's voice came in clear, destroying Owen's down-comms theory.

"Well, no. They were less than forthcoming. But still, I've not found anything…"

"Okay, c'mon back then. Oh, and ask Ianto where I would have put that file on the Traverrians."

"Well, that could be a problem…" Owen started towards the warehouse, his hand resting on the gun in his waistband holster as he checked that the safety was off.

"Owen."

"Well, I said I hadn't_ found _anything…"

"Owen, did you loose my Welshman?"

"I can pick you a new one up on the way back. For some reason they seem to be all over the place, here."

"Owen. I want him back."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way in to find him now."

* * *

"How can you loose an entire Welshman?" Gwen's voice startled Jack slightly. He was staring blankly at the email and the list of the Atmos dead, but his mind was clearly on something, or someone, else.

"He's fine." Jack sounded anything but sure, so he repeated it again, "He's fine."

"Of course he's fine. He's turned into quite the field agent while you were gone. He never wanted it, but the team needed him and he stepped-up. He can handle himself, Jack.

Jack considered a comment that he'd prefer to be the one handling Ianto, but instead just glanced again at the papers before him. "What's out there? What's doing all this?"

"I don't know." Gwen tried to put confidence into her voice, a smile on her face, "But we'll find out Jack. And we'll find Ianto."

* * *

There was a tank in the center of the room, filled with a hideous green goo. The tank was unsettling, but it was the thing next to it that made Ianto's blood run cold. It was a table, or a bed, which bore an uncanny resemblance to part of a cyber-conversion unit, like that upon which Lisa had lain for so many months. Ianto inched closer to it, wishing it, willing it to be something else entirely. As he drew near, he noticed that there was something different; it lacked all of the associated conversion machinery. But still the similarity was almost too much for him to bear, looking at it now. Ianto glanced around the room, looking for hints as to its purpose. Perhaps there weren't any Cybermen. Maybe the conversion bed was just borrowed technology. Torchwood had come across that time and again, alien civilizations borrowing tech from each other (or stealing it.) Ianto allowed his mind to wander away from the bed, imagining an alien version of Torchwood on some far-off planet. He even hazarded a quick smile at the image of a stereotypical Hollywood alien, in a suit, delivering coffee to an alien Jack… assuming that his Jack wasn't really an alien already… He took a deep breath and tapped his comms unit again. The signals were probably being blocked within the warehouse, but he had to report, just in case the transmissions could get through. Ianto called in. He told about the entranced workers. He recalled a time back at Torchwood One when nearly a quarter of the staff suddenly abandoned their posts to go stand on balconies and rooftops. Could the workers here be under some form of 'blood-control?' He reported the liquid-filled tank, the bed, and the metallic tang in the air. Just in case anyone could hear him, he asked if it might be a cloning tank, but didn't expect a reply. When the "Yes. It is." sounded behind him, he spun, his hand still clutching the holstered gun. What he faced was so wrong, so out of proportion, he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at it. Yep, that's the taste.

There, standing before him was a battle-armored alien, less than 2/3 Ianto's height. The creature, clad entirely in some kind of black rubber or alien leather stared at Ianto. "Your communications device has been blocked. No one can hear you."

"You can hear me." Ianto couldn't help replying and cringed slightly as he wondered whether this alien species would understand sarcasm or humor of any kind, for that matter.

"That is true. But I already know what you are only guessing."

"So am I right?" Ianto's heart raced. What to do? Delay? Run?

"You are correct. And unusually perceptive for a human. You are brave to venture here, alone." The black-clad alien paced, appraising Ianto. "In fact, combined with your intuition and deductive skills, I would judge you as… above average."

Above average what? Height? Ianto took a step back as the alien advanced. Delay? Run? "So, not from around here, I'm guessing." He cringed again at his own lame attempt to draw out more information and to buy time to think of a plan.

"No. I am Commander Stuul of the 10th Sontaran Battle Fleet. Stuul, the Unstoppable. And you? I judge you a worthy opponent and would know your name.

"I'm Ianto Jones of Torchwood Three. Jones the Coffee-Bringer."

"Well, Ianto Jones, I see that you are a true warrior and will not go down without a fight." Stuul indicated the hand Ianto still held within his suit jacket. "I anticipate you carry a weapon."

"Nope, I have a history of not going down without a fight. Ask Jack." Another step back.

"I know not of this 'Jack.' Do you deny being armed? A true warrior does not hide his weapons. Show it! Face me!"

The automatic had grown warm in Ianto's grip, but he thought back to Tosh's earlier transmission. She'd detected a signal, possibly Cordolaine. If the metals affected included those of his gun, or its bullets, the weapon would be useless, and Stuul knew it. Stuul laughed, a deep and evil sound as Ianto stepped forward drawing his hand from within the coat as he came.

Ianto closed the distance between himself and the alien quickly, before his resolve could ebb. As he drew to within feet of the creature, he reached forward and pressed the bright silver plastic of the stun-gun into the chest of the creature. 10,000 volts later, Stuul lay twitching on the floor of the dingy cellar of the dirty warehouse. "I'm more than just 'above average,' thank you very much."

* * *

Stuul was still twitching slightly as Owen burst through the door, gun drawn. Ianto raised his hands slightly. "Where have you been?" Owen stepped forward and kicked the black baton from the hand of the alien that lay at Ianto's feet.

"Making new friends." Ianto bent to examine the armor. "Ever hear of Sontarans?"

"New one to me. Jack wants us back."

"You can get through to the Hub?"

"Nah, lousy comms are blocked in here, but I did earlier. It's all intermittent. Let's just get back."

"And what about Stuul?" Ianto indicated the twitching alien at their feet.

"Oh, I'd say we should invite your new friend 'round for tea."

* * *

It was a struggle, but they managed to carry the Sontaran up and out of the warehouse without being seen. "Heavy bastard for something so short." Owen grunted as they finally pushed him into the backseat of the SUV. "Maybe we should try the Hub again. Let them know we have company coming."

"I've been trying. The entire time you were bringing the car around. Still no answer." Ianto's breathing was fast and ragged as he sat in the passenger seat. "I need more exercise. This is ridiculous."

"Know what you mean." Owen's face was red and he too was panting heavily. "Would the SUV's comms work any better?"

"Might do. Give it a try."

"I'm driving. You give it a try."

"Will do. As soon as I can breathe again."

* * *

Halfway back to the base, when the comms were once again functioning properly, and Owen and Ianto were once again breathing normally, Stuul woke-up. Reaching forward to the driver's seat, he wrapped his hands around Owen's neck and squeezed with all his might. Owen jumped slightly at the unexpected touch. He soon realized that Stuul's fingers were too stubby to reach around his throat, let alone cut off the air. "Hey! Stumpy! Do ya mind? I'm driving here." He swung the steering wheel sharply to make his point and Stuul lost his grip. Ianto turned in his seat and applied the stun-gun once more.

"If he doesn't behave, this things going to need recharging."

"Give him one more, just to be sure."

"That's just mean." Ianto turned back around.

"No, that's just me." Owen flashed him a quick, and somewhat evil, grin.

* * *

"So what kind of name is that? Stuul, as in: Stuul, the Un-sat-upon? Or as in: Stuul, the Unflushable?" Owen leaned against the wall outside the cell, glaring at its newest occupant as Jack removed the helmet from its head.

"More like Stuul, the Over-Cooked" Ianto blinked at the naked head of the alien, which looked, for all the world, like the galaxy's largest baked potato.

"So, the question as I see it is what are we to do with you?" Jack exited the cell and stood in the doorway.

"Kill me now. Allow me the honour of death."

"Yeah, but not right away. We need to find out some things first. Like what your friends up there in orbit have planned."

"You'll get nothing from me!"

"That's what they all say."

"I refuse to speak."

"You're makin' a hell of a lot of noise for someone who refuses to speak." Jack swung the heavy steel door closed with a solid clang. With a cheesy German accent, Jack said through the small observation window, "Ve have vays of making you talk." As he joined Owen and Ianto on the way back to the hub, he added, "Anyone got any sour cream?"

* * *

"Is that the thing you wanted to use on me?" Ianto eyed the alien contraption warily. "Back when I was having those headaches, you wanted to try some scanner… is this it?"

"No idea what you're talking about, mate." Owen wheeled a metal chair into the middle of the room and began to extend its bracing legs.

"It is, isn't it?" Ianto examined the helmet. "Will this even fit his head?"

"We'll make it fit." Owen mimed forcing it down with all his might.

"Owen!" Gwen scolded.

"World in the balance, Gwen. What do you want me to say?"

"Say you're ready." Jack entered, escorting Stuul from his accommodations in the vaults.

"Just about."

"Kill me. This is no way for a warrior-"

"Yeah! Yeah! Save it." Jack shoved Stuul into the chair. "Tosh, you ready?"

"Yes. I'm not sure of the calibration yet. I may have to adjust it as we go."

"Individual cooking times may vary." Ianto whispered to Gwen who laughed in a staccato burst, eliciting a glare from Jack. She tried to point at Ianto, but Jack just tilted his head and fixed her with an icy stare.

"Let's do it." Jack and Owen pushed the helmet over Stuul's head and jammed downwards.

"Shouldn't we poke him with a fork? Whenever I microwave a potato, I stick it with a fork first." Ianto whispered and Gwen squealed again, this time punching him in the arm.

"Stop it," she laughed.

"Stop it the both of you. Worse than a bunch of kids. Tosh! Owen!"

"Ready," they answered in unison.

* * *

After several minutes it was clear the Stuul had no intention of talking. Owen resisted raising the level of the scan without further tests. While he and Jack argued, Ianto approached the Sontaran captive.

"Ah, Ianto Jones, the Coffee-Bringer! We are warriors, you and I. You captured me and proved your worth. Now prove your honour and kill me."

"Sorry, can't do that. Can offer you a tea, though…" he held-up the steaming mug.

"What is that?"

"Darjeeling."

"Is it good?" Stuul eyed the cup warily.

"So, this atmospheric conversion has something to do with that clone-tank in the cellar, doesn't it?" Ianto pulled a chair over as he handed Stuul the mug. Stuul was poking a finger in the tea and didn't reply. "I recon you're not just looking to destroy humans, but something else…"

"Do you have sweetener?" Stuul sipped.

"I think I can help you out with that… Now about the clone-tank…"

Several moments, and several packets of sugar later, Stuul had divulged the entire Sontaran battle plan, confirming what had been in the back of Ianto's mind. As a lower-level Commander however, Stuul didn't understand the mechanics of the device well enough to be of any use in figuring out how to stop the conversion.

* * *

"I dunno." Jack threw a sidewards glance at their captive. "It all seems too easy" He, Owen and Ianto stood apart and watched the Sontaran for signs of deceit.

"He seemed sincere. Well, as sincere as a baked potato can seem."

"So, what if he's lying?" Owen's lip curled slightly as he watched the alien swirl the tea in his fourth cup.

"Hate to base our counter-attack plans on the intel, if it turns out to be completely false. Owen, ratchet that machine up a notch or three. We need to confirm what he's told Ianto."

"I believe him." Ianto glanced at the Sontaran who was sipping his tea and nibbling rather daintily on a chocolate biscuit.

"But why would he tell you their entire plan?"

"Never underestimate the power of a good cup of tea."

* * *

The next scan level was as ineffective as the first, as were the next three, producing no results, whatsoever. The sixth level, however, produced a noticeable result. Stuul, the Unstoppable, exploded.

"Well, I'm not cleaning that up." Owen sneered at the mess that had once been the mighty Sontaran warrior. "Ianto was right. We should have poked him with a fork first."

Ianto couldn't help but feel a little distressed at the remains of the alien slumped in the chair. "He _was_ telling the truth."

"Leave it, Ianto." Jack put an arm around the young man and led him away from the sight. "Meeting in the conference room in 10 minutes people. I want answers… and options."

* * *

With Jack's help, Stuul the Unstoppable was placed gently in drawer 17 of the alien cold storage. Ianto filled-in the accompanying paperwork and smiled slightly as he ticked the 'extreme' box under the heading of 'Threat Level.' "You fought with honour, Stuul. Your Empire would have been proud."

* * *

"So 400 million bombs, just waiting to turn the world into a Sontaran… nursery?" Gwen shuddered at the thought. "Killing everyone on Earth, for their kids?"

"Well, not precisely. They're clones, they don't really have kids. But the killing everyone on Earth part is right." Jack stood at the end of the conference table and looked at Gwen, Tosh and Owen in turn. He wondered where Ianto was. It wasn't like him to be late for a meeting, ever.

"Tosh, can you figure out how to stop these devices?"

"I need to figure out how the device works first. Then, yes, I think I should be able to figure out a way to stop it."

"Get started, then." Jack nodded to Ianto, who had slipped quietly in and taken a seat.

"I'll need one of the devices first." Tosh looked up from her laptop.

"Great, do we have to go back to Port Talbot? Once in a lifetime is too much for that place." Owen grimaced.

"If that's where they are, that's where you go to get one."

"Or the parking lot." Ianto dropped the device on the conference room table with a metallic clang. "Half the world's cars have them, remember?"

"Good job, Ianto." Jack grinned. "Get to work Tosh." They stood and filed out of the room.

"So whose car did you disassemble to get it, Ianto?" Owen laughed. "Ianto? You bloody well better not have!"

* * *

Jack sat in his office and stared at the piles of papers that littered his desktop. "I can do this." He muttered to himself, "There has to be another way." But the more he looked the more he realized there was only one plan that could work. And the plan was suicide.

"Hi Jack." Gwen's cheerful tone was a stark contrast to the way Jack felt.

"It really isn't a good time right now." Jack sighed as a shadow fell across his desk.

"I know, but I was just thinking…" Gwen continued to talk, but as Jack stared at the files her voice withdrew into a distant hum in the back of his thoughts. There was one option… The Rift that had caused them so many problems, so many headaches, so many deaths… could he use it now to save them?

Whatever she'd been saying, Gwen came to a close with a, "So! What do you think?"

"What?" Jack looked up at the grinning face of his second-in-command. "Gwen? This really isn't a good time."

All Gwen managed was a strangled, "Oh!" as she turned on her heel and stormed from Jack's office.

* * *

Gwen hovered at Tosh's elbow and complained of Jack's insensitivity and callousness. Tosh tried her best to insert the "Oh!" "Hmmms" and "Know what you means" where appropriate. She glared at the Atmos device half-dismantled at her workstation. There had to be something… if she could only find it. As Owen wandered by the desk, she handed him the latest print-outs on the gas itself.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he looked at the new data.

"Anything there?" Gwen looked over his shoulder at the papers filled with chemical symbols and bar graphs.

"Don't know yet. That's strange though."

"What's strange?"

"Huh?" Owen looked up as if realizing for the first time that he wasn't alone. "The chemicals in the gas…"

* * *

Ianto took the small silver tray with him as he entered Jack's office. "Not a good time." Jack's voice was harsh and strained from fatigue.

"I know." Ianto's voice was a deep and soft counterpoint.

"Oh, it's you."

"You always know how to make me feel so wanted, Jack."

"Sorry. It's just-"

"I know." Ianto moved around the desk and placed the tray in the space that Jack had quickly cleared for him. He leaned against the desk's edge and folded his arms. Taking in Jack with his appraising, but nonjudgmental, gaze he continued, "You need a break."

"What I need, is an answer. A solution to…" he gestured wildly at the mess of files and papers scattered across the surface of the desk before him, "…to all this." Jack ran his fingers back and forth through his hair, scrubbing his scalp and leaving his hair standing at attention.

"Close your eyes." Ianto's deep voice urged gently.

"And when I open 'em again it'll all have been a bad dream?" the sarcasm in Jack's voice faded as he glanced briefly up at the sincere look on Ianto's face. Jack had already looked away, but felt himself drawn back to those eyes immediately.

The sparkling blue captivated him and Ianto repeated, softer still, "Close your eyes." This time, Jack did as he was told and Ianto continued, "Deep breath." Ianto's slow and calming voice took hold of Jack, making him want to give-in, to do whatever he was told. He could feel Ianto's fingers comb through his unruly mass of hair, smoothing it all back into its proper place. "Open wide."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Jack's lips as he contemplated all sorts of remarks that would inevitably prompt Ianto to tell him were inappropriate. Instead, he followed the directions. "Now close, but don't chew… or swallow." Jack could feel the small tablet on his tongue and pressed it to the roof of his mouth, testing it, tasting it. There, the chocolate melted slowly with the heat of his body. He resisted the urge to smash it with his tongue, instead letting it melt gradually on its own. When it was nothing more than a soft mass, almost a liquid, Jack finally allowed himself to press his tongue and the chocolate together. "No, eyes still closed." Ianto whispered the sing-song lilt of his Welsh accent intensified by the huskiness of his whisper. "Take a sip… Careful! It's hot…"

Jack let Ianto hold the mug for him and as the coffee flowed warm and milky over his tongue and the remains of the chocolate, he couldn't help but moan. "I'll take that to mean you like it," Ianto was smiling as Jack slowly re-opened his eyes.

"Absolutely." Jack actually found himself a little out of breath, as if he'd just run up a flight of stairs. Ianto pushed himself lightly away from his perch on the edge of Jack's desk and turned to retrieve the tray. Jack stood, noticing for the first time that Ianto had also somehow managed to organize the chaos of papers on his desk into neatly arranged and perfectly correlated stacks. Grinning now, Jack shook his head and reached past him to the bowl of chocolates that Ianto had removed from the tray and left for him as a paperweight. Selecting a chocolate, Jack placed it in his mouth and positioned his hands on Ianto's hips. He gently turned the young man to face him. Jack's hands traced upwards, to tenderly stop, cupping both sides of Ianto's face. "Close your eyes." Jack whispered. Ianto immediately obeyed and Jack drew their mouths together in a kiss. Ianto sighed deeply as he felt the warm melted chocolate pressed into his mouth. They remained there several moments after the taste of chocolate had long since faded.

"Back to work?" Ianto pulled back slightly and Jack longed to follow.

"Only if we have to." Jack thought of the full bowl of chocolates sitting, waiting on his desk.

"Fate of the world and all"

"Yeah, something like that. Don't want to though. Better things to do than save the world." Jack gazed at Ianto's smile and wished for nothing more than the time to get lost within it.

"You'll figure it out, Jack. I know you will." And as Ianto left him alone in his office again, Jack actually felt hopeful that there was a worthy solution somewhere out there, after all.


	2. Best Laid Plans

Jack sat hunched, elbows on his desk, fingers woven through his once-again tousled hair. He glared at the files spread before him. There were only two options and he hated them both, passionately. Still, they were plans that could work. Plans that would save the Earth and all mankind. And that was, after all, his job. Today his job was also something he hated, passionately. Straightening in his chair, Jack stretched his back, feeling the pinch of muscles sat too long in one position, muscles held too tense, muscles that wanted a back-rub from a particular Welshman.

He picked-up his empty mug and the dish that had contained Ianto's chocolates and headed to the door. With a sigh, Jack had to return to the desk to retrieve the folder that held the plan for Earth's salvation. But salvation at what cost?

******

"We can't do that." Ianto stared at Jack, half expecting the grin, the laugh, the real plan.

"Not a whole lot of options here." Jack glanced at each of his team in turn.

"Then choose another one." Even Ianto was surprised by the adamant tone of his own voice. "A better one. There's no telling where it would end up. Who it could land on."

"That's the risk we'd have to take."

"It's not our risk to take. We don't have the right!" Ianto was resisting an urge to stand up. "Jack." He consciously lowered his voice in both volume and tone. "All the times we complain about what comes through the Rift… the stuff that kills innocent people… We can't be responsible for doing the same to someone else, somewhere else… We just can't." Ianto's voice had fallen to barely a whisper. Whisper or not, his words carried an immeasurable weight in the silence of the conference room.

"I'm with Ianto, Jack. We can't kill someone else, maybe even a whole alien world." Gwen had a tear in her eyes that slowly rolled down to disappear on her cheek.

"There's really no way to predict where, or when, the gas would land." Tosh keyed her PDA. "It could all show up right back here anyway, or in the Middle Ages…"

"Care to make it unanimous?" Jack pinned Owen with a stare.

"As long as you're calling for a vote. Never thought I'd say this, but I'm with Tea-boy. What else have you got?"

"Fine." Jack frowned as he realized it actually was unanimous. He himself had never liked the plan either. He'd had to give them the chance to decide for themselves, because the only alternative was going to be harder, if not impossible. And even if everything went exactly to plan, there were going to be casualties. "I'll need half an hour to finalize Plan B."

"You've never argued with me in front of the team before."

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's just-"

"I like it. Very forceful." The grin. "Kinda… sexy."

Ianto smiled and blushed, unable to maintain the eye contact. When he looked again at Jack, the smile faded. "Jack, what is it?"

"We have to talk." Jack turned away before Ianto could see the tears welling-up in his eyes. "Follow me." Jack led Ianto down into the archives, making random turns as he went, buying time to steady himself.

Ianto knew the archives better than any other in the history of Torchwood, present company included. He knew full well that Jack was just buying time and Ianto had already worked-out what the necessary conversation must be. "Jack," barely more than a sigh, Ianto's voice was huskier than usual. "Think this is the room you're looking for."

"Ianto," Jack began, trying hard to look calm, he turned. He took a deep breath, attempting one last time to steady himself. He took another breath, and another.

"The mission." Ianto prompted.

"The mission…" Jack choked slightly.

"Its, uh… one-way." Ianto smiled faintly. "Isn't it?"

"Ianto. I-" The tears flowed unabated down Jack's cheeks now.

"It's what we do… isn't it?" the edges of Ianto's thin smile flickered upwards a little higher. "Save the world, die young…"

Jack's heart beat so loud and hard in his chest he thought it would burst. He hoped it would burst, if it would end the agony he now felt. "Ianto…"

"I know Jack. It's okay. Really. I think I've had it figured out for a while now. You need Tosh to build a machine to convert the atmosphere back to normal. Owen'll need to help her with that, the chemical and medical side and all. Gwen, well she's just been engaged and all. Second-in-Command and all. That leaves me. It's fine. Not every day a Tea-boy gets to save the world."

Jack wanted for all the world to tell Ianto he wasn't a Tea-boy. That he was Jack's world. That Ianto wasn't the choice that was left, but that he was the only one… the one that Jack could most trust to do the right thing, no matter the personal cost. He wanted to tell Ianto how in all his century and a half of life, he had never met anyone so incredibly wonderful. Instead, all he could do was cry.

Ianto took Jack's face in his hands and wiped away the tears. It was no use; they were soon replaced by more. He moved his head down and under Jack's until he caught his eye. Ianto smiled. That ever faithful, ever loving smile. That smile that, tortured as he felt, Jack couldn't help but return in kind. "Now, c'mon Jack. How 'bout a cup of coffee?"

Jack threw his arms around Ianto in an embrace as full of regret and sadness as it was of love and passion. He held the young man's head against his own and willed the Rift to open and swallow them both, transport them anywhere as long as they were together.

*****

"So, while Tosh and I are throwing together… some miracle device, what, exactly, will the rest of you lot be doing?" Owen grinned.

"We'll be up on the Sontaran ship. Stopping them from doing… well, anything else." Gwen took over and for once Jack didn't mind.

"Is that all?" Owen smirked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gwen laughed.

"I'm still not sure how long it'll take to build an atmospheric converter. I don't even know if I have the necessary parts." Tosh frowned as she tapped the keys of her PDA, calling up the Torchwood supplies inventory.

"Find the parts. Have it ready." Jack was out of his seat and out of the conference room without hesitation. Ianto followed him after a quick flash of a small smile.

"So what's that all about?" Owen nodded at the door through which they'd just exited. "Lover's tiff?"

"Do they both still think that we don't know about them?" Tosh smiled, but didn't look up from the PDA.

"Boys. Completely clueless. Think they're so subtle and all that." Gwen couldn't help but chuckle.

*****

Ianto found Jack in his office, door and blinds closed. He didn't bother to knock. "Jack."

"I'm not leaving you." Jack moved to the coat rack.

"Me? Or the coat?" Ianto moved to help him into the blue greatcoat.

"Ianto."

"Jack."

Jack couldn't help but smile. "I'll be there too. I wanted you to know that. You won't be alone. Up there." The smile faded as he looked into the dazzling stormy blue of the young Welshman's eyes and felt the tears welling-up once again in his own. "It's just…"

"It's just that in the end, you won't die. But what happens to you? Floating around in space? Do you have your towel? Wave down a passing spaceship?" Ianto picked absentmindedly at a loose thread on the shoulder of Jack's coat. "You'll be okay… won't you?"

"Ianto."

"Jack."

"Ianto, I won't be okay, not if I don't have you…"

Gwen took that completely inopportune moment to arrive, "Tiff all over then? All made-up? I think it's time we got moving, boys."

*****

During the drive, the silence in the SUV had been broken only by the sound of Gwen's call to Rhys, asking if he was okay and reminding him to stay inside. Ianto and Jack's only reaction being an identical rolling of the eyes. The Port Talbot Atmos plant was as unattractive as when Ianto had first seen it that morning. The only difference now, was the presence of hundreds of black-armoured aliens who swarmed like ants in a disturbed hill.

"Looks a bit more active than it did this morning." Ianto peered through the window. "Now might be a good time for the details of your plan… if you've a… got any."

"Ever seen Star Wars?" Jack did a quick estimate of the Sontaran troop numbers and didn't like the total.

"That's one of Rhys' favourites."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" They emerged from the SUV and ducked behind a stack of Atmos crates as a pair of Sontarans came into view. Jack pulled his Webley from its holster. "When Han and Luke need to get into the detention area, to free Princess Leia…"

"But Jack…" Ianto eyed the two aliens that were marching ever closer. "Aren't we a little tall for Sontarans?"

*****

"These things really stretch. For a minute I was worried that we'd move from Star Wars to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom… When he puts on the uniform, and it doesn't-"

"Jack! Shouldn't we get moving?" Gwen hissed.

"Well, I was just saying…"

"Raiders." Ianto's voice had a metallic echo from within the helmet.

"What?"

"Raiders of the Lost Ark… That scene… it was a Nazi uniform. Temple of Doom was in India."

"Is now really the time?" Gwen glanced past the stack of crates. It didn't seem that anyone had noticed their presence, yet.

"You know, you're right. It was the first one." Jack turned, "Does this Sontaran suit make my butt look big?"

"Jack!" Gwen hissed.

"No bigger than usual." Ianto replied.

"Oh! And your butt's just asking for a smack." Jack took a step towards Ianto. A step that looked a bit more menacing than intended, wrapped as he was in black alien leather.

"So are we going to save the world? Or… do this… all day?" Gwen asked with exaggerated exasperation.

"Know which one I'd prefer." Ianto glanced at Jack, "So, you want to get that third uniform? Or shall I?"

As Jack strode from behind the crates with a rather embellished Sontaran swagger he called back, "I'll get it. Next round's yours."

"Are you two ever going to grow-up? I swear, you two're worse than a couple of kids," Gwen tutted.

"No. Think this is about it for me. Growing-up." Ianto watched as Sontaran Jack disappeared round a corner. "And it's about as far as you go today. Tell everyone… well… never mind…"

Gwen dropped to the ground with a startled sound, something not unlike to coo of a dove. Ianto replaced the stun-gun in its holster and carried her to the back of the SUV. "I'm sorry Gwen. Have a good life."

By the time Jack reappeared, Ianto was stood casually leaning against the crates, trying his best to look unassuming. "No uniform?"

"Damn Sontarans travel in packs. It'd cause too much of a ruckus to take another one out. Where's Gwen?" Sontaran Jack swiveled, discovering the limited mobility of his battle armour.

"Dunno." Ianto hoped the lie didn't sound as hollow to Jack as it did to himself. "She said something about Rhys and left. By the time I'd figured-out how to turn this tank of a suit, she was no where in sight. Just gone." Shut-up now, Ianto added to himself.

"Oh, just peachy! Damn!" Jack glanced around them, but with no sign of Gwen he continued, "Well, she wasn't going much farther anyway. We can do without her."

"Yep."

"So, where was this teleport you saw?"

"Well," Ianto headed towards the warped wooden door-within-a-door to the warehouse. "I think it was a teleport."

"Ianto..."

"Jack."

"If it isn't a teleport, this isn't exactly gonna work. Was it a teleport? Or not?"

"Dunno. Looked like a teleport. I'm not exactly a teleport expert or anything."

*****

"C'mon, Tosh. They're gonna need this thing, preferably working." Owen moved behind her, hovering.

"That's not helping."

"Then give me something to do." He leaned on the table beside her. Unaware that the pause in her movements was tied directly to his proximity, the scent of his aftershave.

"Stop distracting me! That's something for you to do." Tosh forced herself to re-focus on her task. The aftershave once again demanding her attention, she turned. "Cup of tea?"

"The end of all fuckin' mankind… and you want tea?" He demanded, standing upright again.

"Two sugars please." Tosh smiled.

Owen stared at her. Glared at her. Then he grinned at her and moved off towards Ianto's kitchen area. He looked at the coffee/espresso machine and wondered if the space shuttle had controls as complicated. After a moment, Owen located the kettle and checking that it was full, flipped the switch. He looked at his watch, wondered where the others were by now, wished he was with them, wondered if he'd ever see them again.

*****

There were rather fewer Sontarans within the warehouse than either Ianto or Jack had anticipated, but still rather more than either wanted to see. Ianto waited for the alarm, the shout, the demand for identification. He wondered at their apparent luck, or the Sontaran's apparent blindness. Both he and Jack towered over those they passed. Thinking short thoughts, Ianto led Jack down the stairs towards the cellar.

"Kinda surprised no one's noticed us." Jack whispered.

"Helpful." Ianto took a deep breath, opened the door at the base of the stairs and strode into the room. The empty room. Well, nearly empty. There were no Sontarans, no cloning pool, and no cyber-conversion-like bed. There was just a thing in the corner. A thing like a big tunnel. A thing like a dual cyclonic energy/matter transport.

*****

As Jack and Ianto slowly materialized aboard the Sontaran Battle cruiser, Commander Smuul turned to the transport chamber, "Report!"

"Uuh… All is proceeding as planned. It is a glorious day for Sontar!" Ianto could feel Jack's nudge. He turned slightly to see the exaggerated motion, asking him just what he thought he was doing. Waiting until the Sontaran on the ship turned away, Ianto indicated the three petals on the lotus-shaped flower emblem of his helmet, then indicated Jack's two. At least in the Sontaran army, Ianto outranked him.

"It is unfortunate that the humans have necessitated a premature move to the final phase. I would have liked to savour the battle longer." Smuul checked readings and made several insignificant adjustments.

Ianto felt Jack's elbow in his ribs, but couldn't think of a reply. He thought back to Stuul. What would Stuul have said? "Better a swift victory, than none at all."

"True. They are starting to die. A place called Tokyo. The humans lack a central command and their inferior battle strategy is becoming apparent." Smuul made further adjustments. "Their public announcements are… amusing. The humans actually feel the need to warn the public to stay away from their vehicles. At least they understand what is happening. They are referring to this as 'The End of Days.'"

Jack and Ianto exchanged a glance, 'Haven't we done that one already?' It seemed this Sontaran was more than willing to spend the entire battle discussing the glory of it all, but the clueless, hopeless, humans without a central command had other plans.

"We've been ordered to check on the power-output interchange relays." Ianto edged further into the room.

"There have been reports of fluctuations." Jack added as he hazarded a glance at Ianto. Ianto wasn't supposed to know about the relays. The relays that formed the one potential weakness in the Battle cruiser's construction. The relays that were central to Jack's plan. The relays that really should not be brought to the Sontaran's attention if that plan were to stand half a chance of succeeding.

Smuul moved to his left and glanced at a panel of controls. He tapped a dial, keyed a sequence. "The relays are all within established parameters. Who ordered the check?"

Jack drew his Webley, from where, Ianto didn't hazard a guess. As Smuul turned back to face them, Jack's round pierced the armour and he fell to the deck, dead.

"No Cordolaine field up here then." Ianto stared down at the lifeless form at their feet.

"Hmm. Guess I should have checked that first, huh?" Jack nudged the Sontaran with the toe of his boot. "Slide him out of the way while I get started on these relays, would ya? Nice work, by the way… finding out where the relays were…"

"Thought it might save us some time." Ianto bent and dragged the alien out of the center of the room. "You… uh, know what you're doing there?"

"Yeah. Not too complicated. It's always easier to mess things up, than it is to fix them."

"Speaking from personal experience?"

Jack snickered, "Yeah, more times than I care to remember."

They worked in silence for several moments before Jack paused and watched Ianto typing on the alien keyboard, his soft features hardened with concentration. Jack couldn't help but smile as he watched the young man working. He couldn't help but love him.

"Looks like the U.N.I.T. boys have finally bothered to show-up." Jack indicated a monitor that showed the Port Talbot plant thousands of miles below.

"'Bout time." Ianto never looked-up from his work.

Jack smiled, "Really like those hats. Sexy."

Ianto glanced up at the monitor that had caught Jack's attention. He glared at the hats, or more specifically, at the U.N.I.T. soldiers wearing them. He glanced at Jack and frowned at the expression he saw there… lust? Ianto shook his head at the feeling he felt swelling inside, could he really be jealous of the hats? Or was it of the soldiers wearing them?

As Ianto resumed typing, Jack hazarded a glance at his companion and grinned at the obviously jealous look still on the young man's face.

"You finished?" Ianto didn't look up from his typing as he felt Jack's gaze.

"Just about." Jack tore his eyes away and forced himself to focus on the controls before him. Seconds later, "Done."

"Me as well."

"So, now that that's all done, seems like maybe it's a little crowded up here."

"Jack, about this plan of yours…"

*****

"Finished." Tosh called triumphantly.

"Give-us a minute. Can't find where Ianto keeps the bloody teabags." A loud clatter sounded from the direction of Owen's voice.

"He doesn't do teabags." Tosh stood and stretched her aching back.

"How can the Tea-boy, not do teabags?"

"Loose tea, in an infuser." She moved to where she could now see him, only his back-side visible as he burrowed in the kitchen's cupboards.

"Doesn't that boy ever do anything the easy way?" Owen withdrew himself from the cabinet and caused another avalanche of supplies to tumble to the floor.

"He's not a boy. He's almost as old as you are. And he just believes in doing everything the right way. The proper way. He looks up to you, you know." Owen spun round and frowned at her. Tosh immediately wished she'd never brought it up. Owen opened his mouth, closed it and frowned yet again. Tosh continued, "Seems to think you're the ultimate field agent or some such rubbish. He just doesn't know you as well as I do. If he did…"

The frown flattened. Tosh started to continue, but instead Owen finished for her with, "If he did, he'd realize I'm not a good role-model."

"Rubbish."

"Yeah, that I'm rubbish."

"That's not what I was going to say, Owen."

"Yeah, anyway…" He threw a tea towel at her and grinned, "So, finally finished are we?"

*****

"You never question me." Jack tilted his head to the left and smiled. Happy that they'd been able to rid themselves of their bulky Sontaran uniforms.

"Would a little bit of reciprocity be asking too much? Just this once?" Ianto sighed.

"Ooooh… say that again."

"Say what again?"

"Reciprocity. I've always loved those Welsh vowels."

Ianto moved closer and sensed, rather than felt, Jack's sharp intake of breath. "Reciprocity…" his whisper was at its huskiest. Ianto leaned the final few inches and as Jack moved forward and closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss, he continued, "Good-bye Jack… Sir."

There was a sparkling in the air, a crackling snapping sound, and Jack slipped downwards. Ianto dropped the stun-gun and caught him, lowering him gently to the floor of the transport tunnel. He bent and kissed Jack one final time, "Think of me."

Ianto activated the controls and watched as Captain Jack Harkness slowly dissolved to safety.

*****

"Have you heard from the others?" Tosh did a final check of the firing mechanism of her atmospheric converter.

"No. And something tells me we might not." Owen's voice was quiet and lacked its usual sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" Tosh lowered her glasses and looked over at Owen.

"Take a look at this." Owen swiveled his monitor and keyed the replay sequence. It was a video from Jack. In it, he spelled out all the details of his plan, everything that he'd refused to elaborate upon previously. He told how Ianto, Gwen and he would infiltrate the Sontaran ship that he'd send Gwen back down to "secure a clear escape route." That done, he and Ianto would sabotage the ship. Jack then planned on ordering Ianto back to Earth as well. Here he paused to apologize to Ianto, telling him that he knew he could always count on him to follow orders, and thanking him for keeping it all quiet. He explained to the others that Ianto had always known it was a one-way mission, but had been told that that included him. He commended Ianto for his bravery (at which point the video image of Jack started to cry, tried to pretend he wasn't, and continued.) He further commended Ianto for his loyalty, and for being the most incredible, sweetest, sexiest and hottest man Jack had ever known, ever. The video Jack put on a brave face. He announced that he was leaving Gwen in charge (as Ianto had told him she'd done an excellent job in Jack's absence.) He asked them all to continue on, doing the work, saving the planet, taking care of each other. The video Jack left them with one final grin and the recording ended, the image blinked out of view and was replaced with the familiar swirling patterns.

*****

Alone in the room, apart from the dead Sontaran in the corner, Ianto took a deep breath. He glanced at the monitors that showed other parts of the ship, Earth television broadcasts, the Port Talbot plant below. He lightly touched the screen that showed Jack unconscious in the teleport tunnel. An announcement had been made that all teleports were locked now, so at least he didn't have to worry that Jack would wake-up too soon. Didn't have to worry that Jack would come charging back to save the day, at the cost of his… what? His life? Even if the plan had gone as Jack had conceived it, what really might have happened to him? Would he have been stuck, floating in space, forever? Continually dying of suffocation? Until what? Being pulled into the gravity of some star or planet? Or could the explosion of the ship have killed even Jack? None were options Ianto would allow.

He glanced briefly at the image on one of the monitors, the gas levels were approaching 66% in urban areas. The Sontarans were pushing everything to maximum. If he didn't act soon, it would be too late. Ianto glanced away from the monitors and the cold, heartless statistics they displayed. His gaze moved to the giant observation window before him. He noticed for the first time, the view of the Earth, its usual blue-green now a bilious yellow. Just as he started to look away, a flash caught his eye again. He stared. A section of the atmosphere seemed to catch on fire. Ianto was mesmerized as he watched the line of fire race around the globe, until the entire planet was engulfed. "Is that you, Tosh? Did you just do that?" As he continued to observe, the Earth slowly returned to its normal colour and Ianto couldn't help but let out a small whoop of joy, punching the air with a fist.

The elation, however, was short-lived as Ianto realized that the Earth still wasn't safe. The gas was gone, but the cars that produced it, and the Mr. Potatohead clones who had caused it, were still here. It wasn't over yet. Ianto glanced at the power-output interchange relays, and said to himself, "But for you, Ianto Jones, the Coffee-Bringer, it soon shall be."

Something on an adjacent monitor caught Ianto's attention. In what appeared to be the command center of the ship, there was a human. He stood talking to the Sontarans. He looked vaguely familiar, but what he held was even more familiar. Ianto squinted and looked closer at the grainy resolution of the monitor image. The man seemed to be holding what looked like the device Tosh had sketched, an atmospheric converter.

Somewhere he could hear a countdown announced. Without thinking, his hand clasped the stopwatch in his pocket and pressed the button on the top. Ianto's mind raced: Who was he? Where had he gotten the converter? What was he planning to do with it? What could you do with an atmospheric converter? Besides of course, convert the atmosphere… the thought dawned like a heard of stampeding wildebeests. No… really?

Ianto Jones stood, hands on his hips and stared at the monitor, then back again to the switches. Uncertainty flooded through him. If he was wrong he would be responsible for the deaths of every single human being on Earth. If he was right, however, there was the smallest chance, the slightest glimmer of possibility, that he could actually survive this after all. Could he be selfish enough to hope? His heart beat faster at the concept that maybe, just maybe… that an hour ago would not be the last time he would have ever held Jack in his arms. But could he, really? Who was he to risk all humanity for just his own life? Ianto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, released it with a sigh and reached for the lever.

*****

When Jack first came back to consciousness, he thought for an instant that he'd died, again. There was that same rushing feel, the quick disorientation. "Ianto?!?" He glanced franticly around the room. Not the same room. He was back on Earth. "NO." He said it again, louder. He said it again and again as he pounded the lifeless controls of the teleport. He screamed and raged at the ceiling and the roof and the sky above them. Charging up the stairs three at a time, he burst through the warehouse and into the crisp air of late afternoon. He never noticed that the sky was now free of its deadly gas. Jack scanned the heavens until he could just make out the point of light in the sky that was the Sontaran Battleship. "Ianto?"

The quiet unobtrusive point in the sky burst into a ball of flames and then disappeared, as if it had never existed. "Ianto," Jack whispered, before collapsing to the ground.

Somewhere in the despair, a voice called his name. The wrong voice. Not his voice. Jack ignored it. It called again and again and again. Demanding attention that he felt too numb to give. There was no point. He wanted the darkness to envelop him, swallow him whole. The voice sounded again in his ear, refused to be silent. "Jack."

Jack opened his eyes and could see the dim outline of Gwen Cooper as she held him, cradled in her arms. She smiled at him. He looked blankly at her, then he looked away. Jack stood. He stared at the SUV, parked exactly as they'd left it, shining in the sunlight. Jack stared at his own reflection in the burnished surface. The shine that Ianto had polished into its obsidian paint. Jack took a shuddering breath and strode to the SUV. As he reached for the door handle, the voice again. "Jack…" He paused, waited. It continued, "Where's Ianto?"

A lump built in Jack's throat, threatening to suffocate him.

"I woke-up in the back of the SUV, Jack. Was that part of your plan?" the recrimination building in Gwen's voice.

"Ianto's plan." Jack whispered, but didn't turn to face her.

"I guess…" Gwen approached him again. "I guess this was part of his plan then, also." She held an envelope out in front of him.

Jack looked down at it as she held it between him and the vehicle. He stared at it. Slowly, he took it from her and held it in his own hand. He stood for what seemed like an eternity before turning the envelope over. There, written in Ianto's neat and beautiful hand, was Jack's name. A drop of water hit the printing and Jack's other hand moved like lightning to wipe it away before it could threaten to smudge the writing. A thought floated through Jack's consciousness like a moth… was it starting to rain? That would be fitting. Ianto always liked the sound of the rain falling. Another thought floated… not rain, a tear. Jack's tear. Ianto wouldn't want that. Would he? Maybe a little.

Reluctantly turning the envelope over, Jack carefully unsealed it, cautious not to tear it, this last memento. The letter inside was written in the same striking hand and Jack couldn't help but stare at it's exquisiteness before starting to read.

_Dear Jack,_

_Please forgive the briefness of this… there just isn't the time to tell you all the things I wish I could, that I wish I had said before now. I'm guessing that by now you've figured out that things didn't go quite according to your plan. With any luck, they have gone according to mine. I need to apologize for lying to you, when I told you I'd follow your orders. I realized quite early on, that in the end only one person would be needed to activate the destruct. I also realized that you'd probably worked that out for yourself as well and… Well, we both know who that one person would have been. The thought of living without you… and of what could happen to you out there…_

_Anyway, since this is my last chance, there are some things I'd like to say. Firstly Jack, you are the most egotistical, self-centered, thoughtless bastard I have ever met. Secondly, I love you. I think I always have. You have been the one thing in my life that allowed me to believe that maybe it was all worth while. In so many ways I wish I could have been more like you. I'm proud to have known you, worked for you, worked with you, and to have loved you. Know that my dying thought will be of you._

_With all my love, always._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Ianto_

_p.s.: Please don't be cross with me for disobeying your orders. You know I'd have followed you anywhere, I just couldn't let you go alone._

Jack's breaths came in ragged bursts as he collapsed against the side of the car. Somewhere in the back of his mind another thought floated. You're smudging the car. Ianto wouldn't approve. Jack felt himself being helped into the passenger seat of the SUV and dimly heard the engine start a moment later. Of the ride back to the Torchwood Hub, Jack could recall nothing.

*****

As Jack entered the Hub, he was greeted with whoops of joy from both Tosh and Owen, "You're alive!"

Jack stood a moment just inside the cog-wheel door and let them both hug him and Gwen. Without a word, he moved past them and up into his office. He could hear Tosh quietly ask Gwen, "Where's Ianto?" Her reply, if she gave one, was lost in the sound of his office door slamming shut.

Jack slumped in his chair and stared blankly, thoughtlessly, at a wholly unremarkable blank space on his office wall. Time had no meaning. Life had no meaning. He pulled the mobile phone from his pocket and hit a speed-dial. He demanded answers from U.N.I.T. When he didn't like what he heard, Jack hurled the phone into the wholly unremarkable blank space on his office wall, shattering the phone and denting the wall.

*****

The cog-wheel door rolled slowly out of the way, the sound of the warning alarms echoed through the Hub. Outside it was a bright sunny morning; inside was pretty much the same as it ever was. The same with one exception: there, stood in the space just outside Jack's office was Gwen, her arms around him, holding Jack. Ianto, standing alone in the cog-wheel doorway, felt his heart slowly break. Hadn't taken Jack long to move-on. He wondered if Jack had even read the letter he'd left with Gwen. If he'd read it and thrown it away. Ianto took a deep breath, put on a brave face (smile, make eye contact.) "Ummm, hello?"

"I can still hear his voice, that lovely voice, those beautiful vowels." Jack sighed to Gwen.

"Umm, thanks." Ianto replied.

Jack spun. He looked, he blinked, he couldn't believe. "Ianto?"

"Jack."

"Ianto?!?"

"Yes, hello. It's me."

"Where? How?" Jack pushed Gwen's well-meaning but unwanted hug aside and ran to Ianto, crying, "I thought… I thought I'd lost you."

"Nope. Was right where you'd left me last. Well, then I was in France. Don't know which was worse."

"I thought I'd lost you." The tears were flowing unchecked now.

"You, uh, said that already." Ianto tried to reconcile Jack's current state with the scene when he'd first arrived. He chose to believe Gwen had cornered Jack with her concern. Maybe Jack hadn't been hugging her back after all. Had his arms been at his sides? Quick mental image confirmed, yes, they were. Ianto smiled.

Jack took Ianto in his arms, and hugged him like a life preserver on the Titanic. He took Ianto's face in his hands and stared at him, as if to confirm that he wasn't a ghost, "Don't you ever leave me again. Understand?"

From the look in Jack's eyes, Ianto felt all his self-doubt evaporate and smiled as he answered, "Yes, Sir."

*****

No one consciously planned it, but Ianto's survival and return weren't mentioned when Tosh and Owen each arrived for work shortly thereafter. Jack called a meeting in the conference room and had to bite-back a smile as he observed them sitting slumped in their chairs. Gwen fairly choked to stop herself from laughing in anticipation.

Ianto entered and placed tray of mugs on the table. He selected Owen's mug and placed it on the table before him. Owen, nodded and grunted a, "Thanks, mate." A moment later, his chin shot up. He turned to look at Jack who now grinned.

Within a fraction of a second, Tosh stood with a squeal. She ran to Ianto and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him repeatedly on the cheek.

Owen stood, took a step towards Ianto, half a step back. He looked at Gwen who was grinning wildly now. Owen took the remaining steps and embraced Ianto the moment Tosh had let go. Then, with a resigned, "Oh, fuck it!" Owen kissed him too.


End file.
